Reincarnated as Dogs
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: [Reincarnation AU] The Donquixote Brothers were reincarnated. However, they are now dogs…that get adopted by the Trafalgar Family…


**Reincarnated as Dogs**

 **Title:** Reincarnated as Dogs  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Reincarnation AU] The Donquixote Brothers were reincarnated. However, they are now dogs…that get adopted by the Trafalgar Family…  
 **Tags:** Reincarnation AU; Crack-fic; Dog-Cora; Dog-Doflamingo; OOCness

* * *

Two golden retrievers lay next to each other in the pound. _"No one wants to adopt us…"_ The younger of the two brothers said.

 _"At least we're still together, Rocinante,"_ Doflamingo reminded.

 _"Yeah,"_ Rocinante nodded. _"I'd hate to be separated from you. I'd be all alone,"_

 _"Still sucks how we're dogs now,"_ Doflamingo commented. _"Some of the perks are great though. We're fed and people have to pick up our shit! They wouldn't do that if we were humans unless we're babies,"_

Human footsteps were heard, signifying that the pound worker guy, whatever his occupation was called, was nearing. Since it wasn't meal time yet, it meant that some people were here to adopt a dog or dogs. "Mommy, Daddy, look at all the doggies!" Hearing the girl's voice, the two adult dogs decided to not pay much attention. Kids were more interested in puppies that adult dogs.

"Lami, you don't have to run. The dogs aren't going anywhere,"

 _That_ voice caught their attention. _"Law!"_ They both snapped their heads up and caught sight of the ten year old boy with his seven year old sister and their parents. The two barked to draw their attention.

Their plan worked. Lami and Law both walked over to them. "They're so cute!" Lami cooed.

"And fluffy," Law added, petting Corazon's head through the spaces in between the wires.

"Those two are brothers," The dog catcher informed. "If you try to adopt only one of them, they'll both get upset and rowdy. That's why no one adopts them. People who come here can usually afford only one dog,"

"Mommy, Daddy, can we adopt both of them please?" Lami asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Law also asked.

The two sighed. "Guess we can't say no to both of you. We'll take them,"

XXX

The family were driving home. "So what are you gonna name them?" Sosuke, the father, asked.

"Doffy!" Lami answered, petting Doflamingo.

Law flinched a bit. "Why that name?"

"Dog and fluffy," Lami told him.

"Law, what will you name your dog?" Lily, the mother, questioned.

Law hugged Rocinante, burying his face into the fur. "Corazon,"

"Doesn't it mean heart in Spanish?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Law nodded. "In the previous life, a man with the codename of Corazon saved my life, losing his own in the process. My crew was also named the Heart Pirates,"

 _"Law…"_ Corazon moved closer to his owner.

The car parked and they all got out. "Welcome to your new home, Doffy, Corazon!"

XXX

They got settled in quickly. Corazon and Doffy adjusted to the new setting easily. Law and Lami slept in the same room, using bunk beds. Corazon would sleep with Law on the bottom bunk while Lami and Doffy slept on the top bunk. This was a good arrangement since Corazon had already shown off his clumsiness with a lot of tripping. The house was also rather large, the backyard containing a very big swimming pool. The dogs then were introduced to the Trafalgar Family's other pet, a polar bear cub.

 _"Hi there, I'm Bepo,"_ The cub introduced himself.

 _"I'm Corazon and this is my older brother Doffy,"_ Corazon greeted.

The cub's eyes widened. _"Corazon as in the guy who saved Captain's life!?"_

 _"Guess you were a part of Law's crew in the past life, huh?"_ Corazon asked.

 _"Yep! I was the navigator,"_ Bepo smiled. _"Wait…wasn't your brother Doflamingo?"_ A few seconds of silence followed. _"CAPTAIN! DOFLAMINGO IS ONE OF THE DOGS!"_

"Bepo, what's wrong?" Law asked, noticing the cub's panicked expression.

Bepo grabbed his notepad and pen. **"The dogs are Corazon and Doflamingo!"**

"Relax Bepo," Law patted the bear's head. "Lami named one of them Doffy because he's a dog that's fluffy. I named the other one Corazon because he reminds me of him,"

Bepo deflated at his captain not believing him. _"But they are Corazon and Doflamingo,"_

Corazon patted Bepo's leg. _"Cheer up Bepo. I mean, we were reincarnated as_ dogs. _I wouldn't believe it too,"_

XXX

Doffy and Corazon were surprisingly allowed to eat at the table with the rest of the family. Normally dogs would eat from a food bowl on the floor, but they actually sat at the table and ate from plates. Rather than dog food, it was human food that they were fed. "Doffy is so fluffy!" Lami hugged Doffy tightly.

 _"Hey, I'm trying to eat here,"_ Doffy grumbled.

"Geez you're a real mess, Corazon," Law grabbed a paper towel and wiped some of the spaghetti sauce from the younger dog's fur.

 _"Sorry,"_ Corazon grinned.

"You both are gonna take a good long bath," Sosuke said. "Hopefully they won't be too much against it,"

Sosuke and Lily were glad that when the dogs were given their bath, they didn't thrash around like they had expected. They were pretty compliant and didn't even shake their fur out. Instead, they waited for their owners to towel dry them. After that, the two kids, polar bear cub, and dogs were sent to bed.

XXX

It was in the middle of the night when Corazon and Doffy felt like something was off. They both sniffed the air and caught scent of someone they didn't recognize. They got out of bed, carefully not waking the two sleeping children. They then walked through the hallway and down the stairs. A masked man with a gun and a sack was inside. Deciding to alert the family of the intruder, the dogs barked loudly.

This also notified the intruder of the dogs' location. "Shut up you stupid mutts!" The robber aimed the gun at them. "Shut up or I'll shoot!"

The Trafalgar Family came rushing down. "What's going on here!?"

The robber, tired of ordering the dogs around and knowing they wouldn't listen, fired a couple shots. The dogs dodged and jumped at him, glowing white as they did so. Rather than two dogs attacking the robber, it was now two adult humans. Corazon stopped after a few seconds but Doflamingo continued to attack, a sadistic grin plastered to his face.

"Uh…Doffy?"

"Not right now," Doflamingo said.

Corazon was looking over himself and his brother. Thankfully when they shifted to human form, they were wearing the same clothes as in the previous life. If they had transformed into naked men, that scene surely would've scarred the two children. Maybe not Law since he knows his anatomy, but it'd would have definitely scarred poor Lami. Corazon walked over to her and covered her eyes. "You do not want to see how violent he can get,"

After a few minutes, Doflamingo stopped. "Don't worry, there was no murder in your house," Doflamingo told the Trafalgar Family. He then realized something was different. "Rocinante, we're humans again!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Corazon said, removing his hand from Lami's face. "And don't go beating people to a bloody pulp in front of children!"

"Cora-san…is it really you?" Law asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Corazon grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!" He punched Corazon in the face.

Corazon fell backwards, putting a hand to his cheek. "What the hell was that for you damn brat!?"

Law then hugged Corazon tightly. "You promised…that he wouldn't kill you…But you died…"

"Law, I'm sorry," Corazon apologized. "But if I had told you that he was going to kill me, you wouldn't have agreed to the plan. Your life mattered more than mine,"

"Law-nii look at Doffy's coat!" Lami ran over and hugged Doflamingo. "His coat is so fluffy!"

"LAMI GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

XXX

"So you two are our dogs that we recently adopted," Lily said slowly. "And you somehow became humans,"

"Yes, well technically in the past life we were humans," Corazon nodded. "My name is Donquixote Rocinante, but Law here knows me as Corazon or rather Cora-san,"

"You were the one that save Law-niichan in the past life!" Lami recognized that codename from the stories Law told her.

"Yeah," Corazon smiled. "That's me,"

"I also technically indirectly saved Law's life," Doflamingo butted in. "If I didn't accept him into the crew, you wouldn't have taken him on that journey and he would have never eaten the Op-Op Fruit. He'd have just winded up dead,"

"Although I hate to admit it, my brother does have a point," Corazon sighed. "But Doffy, _do not_ hurt them,"

"I won't, I won't," Doflamingo claimed.

"So how do you guys go between dog form and human form?" Sosuke asked.

"I don't know," Corazon shrugged. "Think that we want to become dogs?" Suddenly, Corazon transformed into a golden retriever. _"Yep. That's how we can transform,"_

"Mommy, Daddy, let's still keep them!" Lami begged.

Corazon shifted back to human form. "I'm fine with that since I'll be with Law,"

"And Doffy too!" Lami added. "Doffy is gonna be good so that he can stay with us!"

XXX

Law, Lami, Doflamingo, and Corazon were at the dog park. They were all just passing a soccer ball around when a group approached them, specifically Law. "So you were reincarnated too, Law," They were none other than the Donquixote Pirates and they were all humans.

"What do you want?" Law asked.

"Just stopping by to greet an old family member," Diamante said.

The soccer ball was rolling to the middle of the street. "I'll get it!" Lami ran for it.

A drunk driver was rampaging down the exact same street. "Lami no!" Law shouted.

Doflamingo was faster. He shifted to human form and pulled Lami away just in time. The drunk driver continued to drive on, despite almost hitting a young girl. "Lami, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Lami nodded, clinging to Doflamingo's coat.

"DOFFY!?"

"Oh hey guys," Doflamingo greeted casually. "We need to hunt down that driver and kick his ass, torture him, and then brutally murder him,"

"I am not going to help you with a murder," Law said.

"Relax, they won't know it's me," Doflamingo assured. "I'm a dog," He shifted to dog form.

XXX

"So," Sosuke asked. "How's everyone's day been so far?"

"Doffy's upset because a poodle and her owner made fun of him," Corazon said.

"I wanna enter the Flevance Dog Show!" Doflamingo revealed. "I'll show that bitch!"

"Language!" Lily scolded.

"A female dog is actually called a bitch," Law told her.

"Enter me in that dog show," Doflamingo said. "I'm gonna win first prize because I'm so fabulous!"

"He still has a big ego," Corazon whispered to Law.

"Fine," Law sighed. "Cora-san, what about you?"

"Do you honestly think that I can walk down the catwalk without tripping?" Corazon responded. "That I can complete an obstacle course without my clumsy act kicking in? I can probably do the obedience part but…my act will somehow defy the laws of physics,"

"It's not an act," Law stated blandly. "You're actually clumsy,"

"It's all an act!"

Everyone at the table laughed at that just as Corazon fell from his seat.

"It's all an act…"

XXX

The New World Dog Show had three rounds. The first one was the presentation round, where dogs wore custom costumes and the judges score base on appearance. The second one was the agility round where dogs completed an obstacle course and the judges score based on the end time. The final round was the talent round where judges score base on the tricks and skills each dog has.

Of course, Law and Doflamingo weren't the only ones entering. "TORAO!" A three year old was riding on top of one of his two pet dogs, a Tibetan mastiff and a Bedlington terrier. The toddler launched himself and tackled Law.

"Damn it Mugiwara-ya!" Law groaned.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Luffy sobbed.

"Get off…can't breathe…" Law rasped.

Luffy quickly got off. "I'm entering the New World Dog Show with Thousand Sunny," He motioned to the Tibetan mastiff. "And Going Merry," He motioned to the Bedlington terrier. He noticed Doflamingo who was in dog form. "Cool, you got a dog too!"

"His name's Doffy," Law said.

Luffy then noticed Bepo. "Awesome, you have a bear again!" He hugged Bepo tightly.

"Let Bepo go!" Law snapped.

"Geez, I'm only hugging him," Luffy released Bepo.

"It's good to see that you've made a new friend, Law," Lily smiled.

"We're not friends!" Law denied. "We're just allies!"

"Torao's my nakama!" Luffy declared.

"Hahaha," Corazon, Lami, Lily, and Sosuke chuckled.

"I see that you're entering the Dog Show," A red haired seven year old said. By his side was a blonde Scottish terrier. "But Killer and I will be the winners,"

"Eustass-ya," Law addressed. "Though you may seem confident, I assure you that you won't defeat me and my dog,"

"That mangy mutt?" Kidd laughed. "He doesn't stand a chance,"

Doflamingo shifted to human form, towering over Kidd. Surprisingly, no one else in the lobby had noticed the transformation. "Who are you calling a mangy mutt?"

"D-Donquixote Doflamingo!?" Kidd exclaimed.

"Mingo!" Luffy jumped and tried to punch him.

Doflamingo blocked but stayed focus on Kidd. "Listen here, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. I won't lose to you or that dog of yours, neither will I lose to Mugiwara!"

"Doffy, leave him alone," Corazon said.

"Captain!" An eleven year old and a twelve year old called to Law, a Rottweiler and a Samoyed with them.

"Penguin? Shachi?" Law recognized the two.

"Captain, we're entering the contest too!" Penguin said. "This is Kikoku," He pointed to the Rottweiler. "He…kinda doesn't like me…"

 _"Obviously,"_ Kikoku rolled his eyes. _"I only like Law and Bepo,"_ He nuzzled against Law's leg.

"And this is Polar Tang," Shachi pointed to the Samoyed. "She's the incarnation of our submarine!"

 _"Captain I missed you!"_ Polar Tang jumped on Law's chest, licking his face.

"Zoro?" Mihawk called, looking for his son who was going to sign his dog, Wado Ichimonji, up. Mihawk's own dog, Yoru, was sniffing around for the boy with a terrible sense of direction.

XXX

In the presentation round, Law dressed Doflamingo in a pink feathered coat and sunglasses. Luffy dressed Thousand Sunny as a lion and Going Merry as a lamb. Kid dressed Killer as close to how he was in the past life as he could. Penguin gave Kikoku a cross necklace but anything else, Kikoku would throw away. Shachi dressed Polar Tang as a surgeonfish. Zoro and Wado Ichimonji never made it to the catwalk.

In the obstacle course round, Doflamingo and Killer were tied. Killer had a slight advantage because he was younger and smaller. Zoro and Wado Ichimonji finally made it to the obstacle course but unfortunately, Zoro had Wado Ichimonji do the course starting from the end and finishing at the starting point.

During the talents course, Killer stood on his hind legs and showed some combat moves. Kikoku was disqualified when he started to chase Penguin to bite him. Polar Tang was a very efficient swimmer. Going Merry and Thousand Sunny both fetched various snacks from across the room for Luffy. Zoro was lost again. Doflamingo wanted to be different. He wanted to shine above all of them.

"Freestyle," Law told Doflamingo, allowing him to do whatever he pleased.

"DOFFY! DOFFY! DOFFY!" The members of the Donquixote Family cheered from the audience.

Doflamingo decided to show off his dance skills, twirling and jumping around. He did the moonwalk, the worm, and other dance moves. Somehow he managed a head spin before posing. _"I'm totally gonna win!"_

All the contestants were gathered. "And the winner is…" Roger, the head judge, announced. "Drum roll please!"

 _"Just say my name already!"_ Doflamingo whined.

"Rei Crocodile and his pug, Banana!"

 _"WHAT!?"_ Doflamingo exclaimed.

Crocodile walked up to placed the medal around his pug. "Naturally, it was certain that Banana would win. Even if this is her first dog show, she's the best of the best,"

"Banana, would you like to say anything?" The former Pirate King held the microphone to the pup.

 _"I was a crocodile in my past life,"_ Banana barked. _"I want to eat you all!"_

"Okay, that dog kinda scares me," Corazon mumbled, having understood what Banana had said.


End file.
